Mörder Traum
by Travis Castiel Olivera
Summary: The last seven years for Harry were but a dream. Now he must discover what it takes to be the best and avoid those that wish to corrupt him. Can he manage? Dumbles bashing Ron bashing possible ginny bashing not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am back to writing HP. Never done a story like this. I am unsure the pairing but the main characters have been listed including an OC of mine. _NEWLY UPDATED AS OF 3/23/13._**

_BTW anything you recognize i do not own. Unless you're inside my head then get out please._

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, stood having finally defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Turning around he looked at the relieved faces of the light forces before laying eyes on Hermione who smiled lightly at him.

"Dumbledore said you would do this Harry," his best mate Ron's voice cut through the silence catching his attention. "He said you would murder someone and when you did i was supposed to stop you."

"Ron, what are you talking about mate," Harry asked his voice catching as he saw Ron raise his wand. "Don't do it R-"

"Avada Kedavra," Ron said maliciously and all in the hall stood shocked as the sickly green spell rocketed toward their savior striking him in chest.

_MT_MT_

Sitting up rapidly a young boy gulped in air as he looked around a small cupboard with panicking eyes while coated in sweat. Running a hand through his hair he placed his glasses on before listening carefully for the sound of movement. Sighing when he realized his relatives had yet to wake and knowing he would not get back to sleep he laid back down and thought about the strange dream he had.

'I don't understand what exactly was going on in that dream considering it seemed to cover the next seven years of my life and it had magic in it. While it seemed to be too real to be just a dream it can't be true, Uncle Vernon always says there is no such thing as magic.' Harry thought as he stared at the underside of the stairs that made up his ceiling. 'Still maybe there is magic and he is wrong. Perhaps I should try and get Uncle Vernon to drop me off in London and I can look for that pub, the Leaky Cauldron.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking followed by his Aunt Petunia's nasally voice. "Up," she said as she unlocked and knocked on his door. "Get up...now!"

This was quickly followed by his cousin Dudley jumping on the stairs while shouting, "Wake up cousin we're going to the zoo!"

Standing up and opening the door Harry was almost into the hallway as his cousin ran past and shoved him back inside before kicking his door shut and slamming the kitchen door shut as well. Standing back up and putting on his best obedient face while trying not to roll his eyes at the overly dramatic attitude his aunt used. Hearing her tell him to cook breakfast and to try not to burn anything he nodded and replied with a curt, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"Hurry up," Vernon ordered as he watches Harry begin to serve the food. "Bring my coffee boy."

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

"How many are there?" Harry heard his cousin shout as he poured the coffee.

"Thirty-six, counted them myself."

"Thirty-six, but last year, last year I got thirty-seven." Dudley yelled as outrage spread across his face.

"Yes, but some are quite bigger than last years," Vernon replied.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley shouted causing Harry to internally shake his head at how ridiculously unappreciative his large cousin was. Upon hearing his aunt say they would go buy two new presents he almost laughed at her inability to stand up to Dudley.

_MT_MT_

Having finished breakfast, and finished meaning the Dursley's ate it all and Harry got a slice of bread, they left the house and began to get into the car. Vernon stopped Harry as he was about to get into the car and got in front of him.

"I'm warning you boy," he said while shaking his car keys at Harry. "Any funny business, any at all and you won't have any meals for a week."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied. "However I have different idea. I was wondering of you could drop me off in London so I could get Dudley a gift."

Seeing he had Vernon's attention he continued, "Who knows maybe I will just disappear forever and be out of your hair. The worst that happens is I come back Dudley gets a gift and everything returns to normal."

Vernon stood there contemplating what Harry said and he had to admit what the boy was saying could be very appealing and possibly a way to return to a normal family. "You got a deal boy."

_MT_MT_

Arriving about a block from the Leaky Cauldron Harry was kicked out of the car by his Uncle Vernon. Getting up he walked down the street as he heard the car speeding away.

'Well this is going better than I expected,' Harry thought. 'If I am correct the Leaky Cauldron should be near...if it even exists,' he added as an after thought.

Turning a corner Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he layed eyes on the very same building from his dream. Realizing that if this building existed than most of the stuff he dreamt about could very well be real as well including his celebrity status. Deciding that he didn't want to be recognized if this was real he cupped his hands together and collected some water from a nearby puddle to use to make his hair lie down and cover his scar. Taking a breath he headed towards the pub and opened the door before making a beeline for the bar.

'Moment of truth,' he thought as he addressed the bartender. "Excuse me sir."

"Yes, yound man."

I got seperated from my parents and was wondering if you could open the gateway."

"Of course," the bartender replied as he walked towards the brick wall and tapped the brick sequence with his wand.

"Thank you sir," Harry said and to make his story more believable he ran towards a group of people. "Mum, Dad."

Halfway to the group he turned around to see the man, Tom if he remembered correctly, close the gateway. Slowing his pace to a brisk walk he decided on first stopping by Gringotts to get his monetary situation settled.

_MT_MT_

Seeing an empty line Harry approached the goblin sitting at the desk. "Excuse me sir. I have lost my key and would like to request a new one as well as a bloodline heritage test."

The goblin looked over the counter giving a savage grin, "To what vault would that missing key be Mr. ..."

"Potter, Harry Potter," Harry replied inwardly grinning at the James Bond reference.

"Well Mr. Potter if you would follow me we can confirm whether or not you are indeed him," giving another savage grin he continued. "How do you humans say it? Kill two birds with one stone?"

Knowing that this first encounter would decide how goblins treated him later in life he returned the grin. "That is correct...Griphook." Almost laughing when the goblin tripped but recovered.

"I wasn't aware I gave you my name," Griphook said.

"Thats because you didn't."

"Is that so, this way Mr. Potter," Griphook informed him while pointing at a door. "Through that door."

"Much appreciated Griphook," Harry said nodding as he entered the room.

To Be Con...

There Chp. 1 is finished. Thank you to **_Sarah Mackenze671, geetac, janethejhon, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, KelseyHalliwell, Lily Undomiel, Bookworm50210, LadyH. -Peverell, Lord Shadow X, nikkistew2, CosmoGirl666, kira48, Mogasi, Jiniue, Adodcefa, Yami T3nsai, Lord Nightfyre, Almech Alfarion, karima loves , Grra, and Mickieskids_ **for either following, favoriting, or reviewing this story. Best reception to a story yet thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: _HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH. I WOULD LIST EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND REVIEWE. BUT THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU.! But thank you._**

**_Some people have asked what the title is, well I'll tell you It means Assassins Dream in German._**

**_NOW SO FAR HARRY BEING A HUFFLEPUFF IS IN THE LEAD YOU CAN STILL VOTE IN THE_**_** POLL**._

_Anything you recognize, i don't own._

__MT_MT__

Entering the room Harry observed his surroundings taking in the desk with a chair behind it and two in front of it as well as the large decorative statues of gold. Taking a seat in front of the desk and having nothing else to do he waited for another goblin to arrive. He didn't have to wait long as a few minutes after taking a seat a hidden side door opened up and in walked an unusually tall goblin.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am the Head of the Inheritance Department of Gringotts, Fragglerock."

"Hello," Harry replied.

"Time is money so let's get to business," Fragglerock said as he lifted a piece of paper as well as a gold and black box and set them on the table. "The paper is the Lineage Test while the box is the Potter family box. One drop of blood on the paper will tell us which families you belong to while a drop of blood on the box will unlock it if you are indeed Mr. Potter. Do you still wish to go through with this?"

"Of course, Head Fragglerock."

"Call me Fragglerock, Head Fragglerock sounds ridiculous." The goblin stated as he handed over a silver pin.

Taking the pin Harry pricked his index finger and placed it on the box; the moment the blood hit the box it glowed gold before opening. Looking inside Harry saw that it only contain a small gold key which he immediately took and put in his pocket.

"Now onto the Lineage Test," Fragglerock said as he slid the paper over watching as the young Potter pricked his finger once more before placing his finger on the paper. Nothing happened for a moment until words began to slowly scrawl themselves onto the page. Sitting there the goblin and the young wizard waited until the words had stopped writing themselves. As soon as words stopped appearing Harry picked up the paper.

_Harry Potter_

_Primary Bloodline: Potter's and McUrrie's_

_Secondary Bloodline: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Wealth:_

_Potter: 5,685,963 Galleons, Various magical tomes and items._

_McUrrie: 2,536,210 Galleons, Various magical tomes, items, and assorted weapons._

_Gryffindor: 741,456 Galleons, Various magical tomes, weapons._

_Hufflepuff: 234,479 Galleons, Various magical tomes, items, and seeds._

_Total Monetary Wealth: 9,198,108 Galleons._

Looking at the amount of money he had made him feel dizzy, "Fragglerock, who are the McUrrie's?"

"The McUrrie's are an old Scottish Pureblood family, not much is known about them at least what I am able to tell you. I believe you should check out their vaults at sometime this week."

Sitting in the chair he began to open his mouth only to snap it shut as thoughts flew through his head. 'I don't remember having this much money in my dreams, heck I don't even know over half of the stuff that this parchment has revealed to me. I need to figure everything out or at least most of it.'

"Fragglerock, I will come by tomorrow around ten in the morning," Harry informed the goblin. "Thank you for your time and take an extra five percent of the cost for the test and keep it.

"Of course Mr. Potter we will see you at ten."

"One more thing, can I get one of Gringotts bottomless bags?"

"Of course," Fragglerock replied as he reached into a drawer and set the bag on the desk. "It just needs a drop of your blood to activate"

Pricking his finger once more he let his blood fall onto the bag causing it to glow green. Standing up from the chair Harry nodded to the goblin while pocketing the bag before exiting the room and moments later Gringotts. Making his way towards Eeylops Owl Emporium looking like a man on a mission were it not for his childish height. Opening the door he looked around until his eyes landed on a familiar snowy owl. Walking over he leant down looking into its eyes.

"Hey girl, do you wanna get out of that cage and be my familiar," Harry asked getting a look from the owl that clearly said yes, now buy me. "Alright girl one second."

Picking up the her cage he walked over to the counter and set it down carefully. "I would like this owl and two bags of owl treats as well as that cage over there," Harry finished as he pointed to a large gold cage.

"That will be nine galleons and five sickles," the store clerk said as he retrieved the cage.

Retrieving the money from his bag he placed it on the counter and placed the owl treats in the new cage and letting the snowy owl out of its cage allowing it to fly onto his shoulder. Walking out of the store Harry reached up to pet the female owl. "I'm gonna name you Hedwig, how does that sound girl?" The owl, now named Hedwig, chirped in acceptance of the name.

Looking up at the sky he noticed that it was around noon, "How about we get some lunch."

Racking his brain for a place that sold food besides the Leaky Cauldron, he remembered a small cafe just past Gringotts. Heading down the road Harry actually took time to observe Diagon Alley as he never really got to have the experience when Hagrid brought him. Noticing the joke shop Gambol and Japes, he had forgotten about that place as he would later be partially responsible for it closing down. Making a note to stop by on the way back he continued to the cafe.

_MT_MT_

Having ordered a small salad, as he didn't think his stomach could handle anything else, Harry sat down smiling as Hedwig flew to the opposite side of the table. "What am I going to do Hedwig, these dreams that led me to this amazing world have been useful however it's what later happens that worries me. How can I prepare myself for what I expect to happen"

Hedwig's reply was to turn her head towards Gringotts a few times before coming back to look at him.

"You believe that the answer lies within Gringotts? I would not be surprised if you were right, you always were intelligent and foresightful...I don't know what is going on Hedwig, I do know that if what I dreamt happened and I was sent back or even if it was what could happen I am glad this chance to change it has happened." Taking another bite of his salad before reaching over and stroking Hedwig's plumage. With watery unfocused eyes he seemed to lose himself in thought before continuing, a determinedness entering his eyes and voice. "One thing is for sure Hedwig, and that's that I won't make the same mistake again."

Hedwig let out a reasuring chirp and rubbed her head against his hand comfortingly while a flash of his parents appeared in his head as the unspoken promise of making his parents proud was made. With all of the reassurance and comfort Hedwig could offer along with the love of his parents Harry pushed the thoughts of the bad future from his mind and finished eating. Getting up he threw away his trash and walked towards the joke shop having already paid the cafe owner.

'How to start the year,' Harry thought to himself as he browsed the store before coming across Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet Start, No-Heat Fireworks; grabbing a couple dozen he placed them on the counter. 'This oughta do it.'

"That will be twelve sickles and twenty knuts."

Harry placed the money on the counter before leaving with the pranking supplies. 'One last stop, I gotta get new clothes these are atrociously unfit for me.'

"Welcome to Madam Malkins, let me guess Hogwarts robes?" A young woman asked.

"Not this time," Harry replied. "I need the four full new outfits and I will be back in two weeks for a full wardrobe and Hogwarts robes."

"This way then," the clerk said taking him to a dressing room to takr measurements. "Now don't move."

As Harry enterred the dressing room he looked into a mirror and realized that Fragglerock must have placed a glamour on him before he left. Making a mental note to thank the goblin tomorrow he continued to stand still as his measurements were taken.

"Alright, now what would you like that made out of?" The young women asked.

"Standard cotton is fine and denim for the pants," Harry replied.

Once everything was taken care of and the clothes were scheduled to be delivered tomorrow Harry exited the store and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron before renting a room and ordering dinner to be delivered later that night. As the day came to an end Harry got into bed and fell asleep.

_MT_MT_

Harry was woken by an incessant tapping on the window. Taking a minute to remember were he was as the events of the previous day came to mind he got out of bed and opened the window letting a rather plain barn owl enter with a package. Untying the package he shooed the owl back outside knowing it hadn't flown far. Glancing at Hedwig he noticed her unpuffing her chest as soon as the other owl left.

"Really Hedwig, you don't need to show you're better than other owls," Harry said smiling as he grabbed some clothes. "I already know you are."

_MT_MT_

Having dressed in a simple green shirt and jeans Harry left the Leaky Cauldron and headed towards Gringotts. Upon entering Harry made his way directly toward Griphook cutting in front of Narcissa Malfoy who immediately had an offended look cross her face before it was replaced with her 'I am better than you' face.

"Who do you think you are cutting in front of me. I am Narcissa Malfoy you will respect your betters." When Harry continued to ignore her she grabbed him and span him around. "Don't you ignore me child."

Putting a smirk on his face knowing that the glamour covered his identity, "I'm sorry but last time I checked the Ancient and Most Loyal House of Hufflepuff doesn't have time for disrespectful commoners. Now I suggest you unhand me."

The shock of having a child speak to her like that along with the mention of the Most Ancient and Loyal House of Hufflepuff made her immediately let go of Harry.

"As I was saying Griphook I would like a trip to my vault."

Said goblin was actually laughing at the look on the female Malfoy, it was a strange sound which probably terrified those that heard it. "Right this way Mr. Hufflepuff."

When they were in the cart Griphook spoke up once more, "What vault in particular did you want to see Mr. Potter?"

"The McUrrie vault please."

With that final reply they shot off down the winding track system of Gringotts which had filled Harry with joy as it was almost like flying. After what seemed like five minutes the cart came to a stop in a large room with a hellhound guarding it. Stepping out of the cart Harry walked towards a large onyx door. "Griphook how do I open the door if there is no key for it?"

"That door is special mainly because it is one of the lock mechanism we didn't actually invent. What you have to do is approach the hellhound and let her scent you, if she finds you worthy then you will place your hand on the podium if she doesn't well you don't have to worry she will."

Even with Griphooks reassurance Harry still had doubts, 'Might as well do it.' Approaching the hellhound Harry stopped as it growled at him before it began to approach him. Keeping his cool he stood there calmly as the hellhound began to smell his scent and circle him. Feeling the hellhounds snout bump his hand he jumped in surprise but it was gone as quickly as it happened.

"She approves," Griphook stated. "Now place your hand on the pedestal."

Harry did as he was instructed and winced as a knife came up from the pedestal and slashed his palm causing his blood to run down and collect in a bowl. As that happened the hellhound went over to the bowl and began to drool into the bowl as well. When those two liquids came into contact a hole opened at the bottom of the bowl and sucked both liquids in. Immediately the onyx vault door shined red as it recognized an heir and Harry's hand healed. Feeling his hand heal he glanced at it and noticed the Head of House ring had appeared on his hand as well. Looking at the door he noticed a small indentation about the size of the ring; as soon as he place the ring against the door faint clicking were heard before the door slide back and inside the wall.

The inside of the vault was surprisingly clean and organized the main room contained only an onyx desk with two books on top of it. Looking around the room Harry noticed various doorways that had appeared, each having it's own label above it. There were five rooms; armory, library, treasury, kennel, and a room labelled artifacts. Deciding to look at the books on the desk first Harry picked up the first book which was a ledger listing everything inside the vaults, the second book was titled _History of the McUrrie Clan _which he immediately put back to come back to. Opening the ledger he glanced at the table of contents,

_Ledger of the McUrrie Vaults_

_Section One: Treasury_

_Section Two: Library_

_Section Three: Armory_

_Section Four: Artifacts_

_Section Five: Kennel_

Curious as to what the kennels contained and any information about them Harry flipped to section five.

_For hundreds of years the McUrrie Clan has bred hellhounds the origin of this decision is covered in the history of the clan. This ledger is self updating and will list the number of hellhounds currently in the kennels_

_The current number of hellhounds is: five_

_Differentiating from the tradition Cerberus with the fact that it only has one head. A hellhound can only be seen, heard, or felt in certain scenarios these are by any demon, by the hellhound's current targeted victim, by the person a hellhound binds itself to, and finally if the hellhound's 'master' so to speak wishes a person to see it._

_As for the first scenario a demon has not been sighted or even rumoured to been on Earth since they were all locked away in hell this is the same for hellhounds not of the McUrrie Clan._

_Bonding: A witch or wizard usually bond with one hellhound though it has been recorded that a powerful magical may bond to as many as two. In order to bond a witch or wizard must be at least eleven years of age and must enter the kennels alone and be judged by each hellhound till one chooses you. (Bonding before age eleven can cause severe personality corruption.)_

_Exceptions: If a hellhound is affectionate towards you but does not bond then said hellhound will usually be the parent of the one to bond to you that has not yet been born._

_For more information about the care of hellhounds visit the kennels and pick up the family book._

Closing the book Harry set it back on the desk before picking up _History of the MvUrrie Clan _and reading it.

_This book contains all recorded history of the McUrrie Clan_

_The McUrrie Clan has long been a family that was considered dark solely because we use what is necessary to complete our goal. We have long been assassins and mercenaries who fight for the highest bidder. However, we do have morals we do not help the evil unless there is too much light, we do not murder children or pregnant women, we do everything to protect the balance of light and dark for if one rules above the other the world is either thrown into chaos or becomes corrupt and knowledge of the past is twisted or even destroyed. Though we have been known to choose a side without being paid usually if it is absolutely necessary or if out family has been harmed. _

_If out family has fallen into disrepair it is up to the last remaining members to rebuild us, a list of old trainers has been listed and updated as of 1668 we ask that you check on our contacts and seek training._

_continue onto the next pages for a full history breakdown._

Flipping to the back of the book Harry almost dropped the book from the shock of seeing the first name listed.

_McGonagall Clan- Animagus and Battle Magic_

_O'Rourke Family- Muggle Ranged Weaponry_

_Davenport- Stealth and Melee_

_Loyauté- Magical Creatures_

_McUrrie Head of House- Blood Magic (If you are the Head of House and have had no training the ring shall teach you blood magic starting on your fourteenth birthday through dreams.)_

_Take not if contacts have not been updated recently you might need to research what happened to the families._

"Well...this just got interesting," Harry said aloud. Walking back outside the fault Harry went up to Griphook. "I need you to look into whether or not the O'Rourke family is around as well as the Davenport's and the Loyauté's.

"I can do that for a fee Mr. Potter," Griphook said.

"How much?"

"Ten Galleons."

"Do it. I'll be back in a few days"

"Alright."

"By the way how do I close the va-" Harry asked only for the vault to close when he said the word. "We that takes care of that, let's go back to the surface."

_MT_MT_

Once back on the surface and in Diagon Alley Harry stopped by the cafe once more for lunch this time getting grilled chicken. As he was eating Harry would find himself examining his Head of House ring, it was certainly an interesting design. One half of the ring was platinum while the other half was onyx and in the center was white and black diamonds merged into the shape of a hellhounds head. 'It was certainly an interesting creation that was for sure. Speaking of interesting creations Hermione is supposed to be here tomorrow so I will definitely be school shopping tomorrow.' Harry thought then happening to glance up caught an owl heading his way. 'Speak of the devil.'

Taking the letter off of the owl and taking one look at it knew it was from Hogwarts. Deciding it was time to go back to the room Harry put the letter in his pocket before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron and Hedwig.

_MT_MT_MT_MT_MT_MT

**to be continued. Thank you for reading please review. I wanna know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[AN] So I would once more like to thank my wonderful readers. Also I was writing this chapter with the basis of a tiny crossover with Assassins Creed. Harry will not be an Assassin of the order he will just get some training from a member and maybe a hidden blade… or he may not let me know what you think in reviews. Though it will not be a large crossover just possibly tiny mention like i said. As for the poll Hufflepuff Harry is winning followed by Ravenclaw Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively.**

'Telepathic talking'

**_MT_MT_MT_**

Upon waking up Harry opened the window allowing Hedwig to fly and look for food if she so chose before grabbing a black t-shirt and jeans and heading towards the shower. Once he was cleaned and dressed he immediately headed towards Gringotts once more to take a look at some of the items in the vault as well to inquire about the families. Upon entering he was pulled to the side by Griphook and shown into a conference room.

"Mr. Potter we have investigated the families that you requested and have discovered what happened to the lines. First, we found the Loyauté family first and found that they were a frenchwizarding family who married into the lines of the Delacour's. Soon after that we located the O'Rourke family who are a long line of Irish squibs that now have ties into an organization known as the IRA; they were difficult to locate because they go by the last name of Collins within the organization." Griphookstated as he glanced at the piece or parchment he was holding. "Lastly the Davenport's were by far the hardest to find as they were thought to have died out in the early 1800's. It turns out thePatriarch had adopted a child and the child never took the Davenport name, they are now a line of muggles with the last name Miles and live in America."

"Thank you Griphook," Harry said. "If you could arrange a portkey to take me to America and back during winter break and some directions to their residence I would be grateful."

"The usual fee will apply."

"Of course take it. Now I need to access the McUrrie vault."

"Follow me then," Griphook stated as he walked out of the conference room and towards the carts with Harry following him shortly after.

With a business attitude Harry entered the cart and headed to the vault not even letting the high speeds affect him.

"Vault number eleven, the McUrrie Clan."

Exiting the cart Harry approached the vault door and placed the ring against it unlocking it. Picking up the ledger he turned to the artifacts section and noticed a subsection for potions. Browsing the potions subsection he came across a potion with a side note next to it.

_Infigo Oculus- An eye sight correcting potion is always stored within the vault in the case that a member of the clan is born with poor sight. Warning: This potion is extremely painful and takes around an hour to fix eyesight perfectly depending on how bad the sight originally was._

Making note of the portion Harry turned to the Armory section of the ledger and began to read the headnote that was written.

_Each weapon and armor is sentient with magic and is one of a kind, allowing a witch or wizard to bond with them. Once bonded the witch or wizard will be able to call upon that which they have bonded with and it will appear. Each magical piece of equipment has distinguishing characteristics that make it unique. When choosing equipment one must raise their hand in the armory and feel with their magic for the equipment that appears to sing to their magic. For more information on each piece of equipment continue onto the next pages._

'That is certainly interesting,' Harry thought as he closed the book and headed through the artifacts door before entering the potion storage room. 'I will have to come back here at another time to find some equipment for myself but for now I need to take this potion before Hermione shows up to Diagon Alley.'

Harry continued to browse the shelves until he found the one potion amongst the hundreds he was looking for. 'Infigo Oculus, thank Merlin the shelves are alphabetized.' Grabbing the potion Harry left the vault and entered the cart, waiting until it stopped at the top of the tracks to turn towards Griphook.

"I need the Head of House rings for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Potter." Seeing Griphook about to speak he interrupted him. "I know I can claim them, Inheritance Law number seven states that, 'A witch or wizard that has no family within four generations and has unfit magical guardians may claim Lordship over their house unless specified by their House laws,' and seeing as I have a neglectful magical guardian in the form ofAlbus Dumbledore I may claim said Lordships."

Shutting his mouth the goblin motioned for Harry to follow him into a private conference room while ordering another goblin to grab the family boxes. As soon as they took their seats, a goblin ran into the room with three boxes and set them on the table before exiting as quickly as he came.

"You know the drill Mr. Potter a drop of blood to open, except if a Lordship is not held then the ring will appear if you are found worthy."

Taking the offered silver pin Harry pricked his finger allowing a drop of blood to land on each box. As soon as the blood hit they shined in confirmation and opened each showing a key and a Head of House ring. Grabbing the keys Harry then slipped the rings on to the other three fingers on his right hand. The Gryffindor ring was gold with a ruby griffin at the top, the Hufflepuff was gold with an onyx badger at the top while the Potter ring was white gold with saphire shield and ruby sword at the top.

"I have one more thing I need of you." Harry said after placing the rings on. "I need to take this potion and it takes an hour to finish and was wondering if I could stay here?"

"Of course Lord Potter-McUrrie-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff."

"Just Potter will be fine."

"Ok, I will come to retrieve you in one hour," Griphook stated before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Taking the potion from his pocket Harry uncorked it and stared at it for a second before downing it as quickly as possible. The effects were immediate as when he finished a searing pain began to form behind his eyes and it felt like they were melting. Screaming in pain Harry dropped the vial and it fell to the floor with a crash scattering crystal shards over the floor. As the pain began to overwhelm him he fell to the ground his head slamming against the floor knocking him into blissful unconsciousness.

_MT_MT_MT_

Looking around Harry could see he was in the middle of a battlefield but everyone was frozen including spells. Spotting what looked like an older version of himself he walked over and observed him. He was wearing a cloak that seemed darker than black and was absorbing nearby light, on his back was some type of muggle gun and in his hands he was wielding a sword and a wand. Looking at his face he noticed the lack of glasses indicating that the potion worked and had an ethereal expression of calm on his face. Glancing around again he noticed Hermione, Tonks, as well as another person he could not recognize but they were quite a bit aways fight back to back against multiple opponets.

"Hello Harry," a voice said causing him to spin around.

"Who are you," Harry replied as he glanced at an elderly man probably in his sixties.

"I am one of the last members of the McUrrie Clan."

"That's not possible, the McUrrie's have not been around since the 1600's."

"You're right and wrong," the old man said. "We have not been witches and wizards since the 1600's. I was the last and my son was born a squib, such things occasionaly happen when times of peace are around, however I was blessed with the abilities of being a seer as well as a McUrrie. I looked into the future and saw what would happen and so I let it take place in order to teach you the necessary lessons. Then performing an ancient ritual I sacrificed myself in order to send you back into your eleven year old body."

"Well that would certainly explain things," Harry said. "But why me?"

"Harry, you will have people trying to manipulate you as you have already seen. However, you have the power and ability to change what would have been a terrible future. Look around you Harry, what you see is the current future your new path has created. If you stick to this path this is what you will become and this is not a bad future it is a necessary one you must stay true to our ancestry. Now look to your friends."

Harry glanced back at the trio of girls, "Two of these girls you recognize, the third you will meet in time, they will be the friends you need them to be; do not forget this. Good luck Harry," The old man said before fading away.

"Mr. Potter... Wake up Mr. Potter," Harry heard a voice saying as he blinked rapidly feeling a pain in his head.

"Ow, what the hell," Harry said rubbing his head while accepting the pain potion from Griphook. "Thanks."

Nodding at Harry, Griphook turned and began to leave once again. "Unless you have any more business then I must ask you to leave."

"Yea yea I have to meet someone anyway good day."

_MT_MT_MT_

Harry sat at Flortescue's Ice Cream Parlour subtley watching the entrance to Diagon Alley while thinking how much this makes him look like a creeper. All those thoughts went away when he saw the person he was waiting for, deciding on waiting instead of walking right up he waited for Hermione's parents to look around confused before approaching them.

Putting on his most charming smile he walked over to them, "Hello do you need help finding anything?"

He though it might have been to soon when they looked at him surprised before Hermione spoke up with a slight blush that she quickly hid which made him smirk inside. "If you could help us find out where we can pick up my Hogwart's supplies that would great."

"Of course I can, I would recommend going to Gringotts to convert money since we magicals use different currency if you follow me I can take you there and then if you don't mind I could accompany you as I still need to get mine."

"Where are your parents young man," Hermione's mother asked.

"They're dead ma'am I'm an emancipated minor." Harry replied sadly.

She let out a gasp, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's perfectly fine, you didn't know. Anyway may I show you and your daughter around."

"Of course."

Having stopped at Gringotts Harry led Hermione and her parents to Ollivander's where Hermione got her wand Harry chose not to enter because he didn't wanna deal with Ollivander right now. So it went stopping by each different store and picking up supplies before ending up at the bookstore shortly after finishing up and Madam Malkin's. Seeing they would be occupied there for quite awhile Harry bought various books on sword fighting so at least he would have the theoretical parts down. Glancing down at the hand written First Edition of _Hogwarts: A History _he decided on giving to Hermione on Christmas.

Seeing her in a corner of the store he approached her smirking when she jumped at him speaking, "Hello, I never did get your name, I'm Harry by the way"

"Hi," she replied more shyly than he ever knew Hermione to be. "My name is Hermione. Thank you for showing me and my family around."

"It's no problem," Harry glanced down at what she was reading in disgust after reading the title _In the_ _Life of Harry Potter: Defeater or the Dark Lord_. "He's nothing like these books say he is by the way so I wouldn't recommend reading them."

Glancing back up in surprise she fixed him witha stare, "You know him?"

"You could say that," Harry said leaning against a bookshelf. "Harry Potter at your service."

"But it says in here that Harry Potter has glasses, you do not."

"Magic is wonderful Hermione and how could those books know anything about me i never gave an interview which is why they wil be sued for illegal use of my image and name. As i said I am the one and only Harry Potter, besides who wants glasses? I would say I am way more attractive now, wouldn't you agree?."

Hermione's reply was to look quickly back at her book and pretend to read, which only made Harry smile even more. 'Man this is so much fun, even though I won't ask her out for a few years it's still fun to get this reaction out of her.'

"Well Hermione, I must bid you goodbye as I have important business to do. Maybe I will see you at Hogwarts." Harry said as he turned on his heal not hearing Hermiones mumbled reply of 'I'd like that.'

Heading back to Madam Malkin's Harry requested a whole new wardrobe made of Acromantula silk shirts, two pairs of dragon hide boots in green and black, a dragonhide trench coat that had a large crest made of the four families crests put on the back as well as a acromantula silk robe with the same crest on the back. After that was all set Harry left the shop with a couple hundred Galleons less in his accounts. Immediately heading back to Gringotts now that he had met Hermione he arrived a few minutes later and entered his vault another fifteen minutes later. 'Merlin I hate lines.'

Entering the kennels Harry approached the first hellhound which was a bright purple color which indicated that it was male it had the normal red eyes. Holding his hand out palm up the hellhound sniffed and growled lightly. Withdrawing his he moved onto the next which had the speckled pattern of various shades of blue and black, he noticed it also had the same purple eyes the mother outside has. Holding his hand out the hellhound sniffed his palm and gave it a lick before biting him.

"Ah what the hell the book didn't say they would bite," Harry noticed that a glow form from him and the hellhound before converging and dissipating with a flash. "Sorry about that, it is needed to bond." A feminine voice said in his head.

"Wait you can talk to me telepathically?" Harry question and received a confirmation from the hellhound. "That's so cool. What is your name."

"My mother, who guards us, calls me Azura for the color of my fur."

"Azura, that's a fitting and beautiful name."

"Thank you Harry, I recommend continuing you are powerful enough to have possibly two hellhound bonds."

Taking her advice Harry kept moving down the kennels until he came to the last one. The hellhound was the darkest purple Harry had ever seen and had crimson red eyes; holding his hand out the hellhound sniffed before licking his hand and biting in the exact spot Azura had.

"Figures," Azura rolled her eyes. "Of course you would get my future mate, Harry this is Saakir."

"Aw what wrong with that Azzy," A deep rumbling voice sounded in his head while laughing. "Sorry about that Harry."

"It's all good," Harry dismissed. "By the way if you eat my owl I will put you down."

"We would never," they said in unison.

"Good now let's go I need to get a wand."

_MT_MT_MT_

Standing outside of Knockturn Alley, Harry flipped the hood of his newly aquired cloak. Saakir and Azura on either side of him as he walked down the filthy alleyway. Seeing the wand maker he was looking for he made his was there only to be stopped by a hag halfway there. The hag grabbed him and shoved a knife against his throat, "Give me, everything you got."

"Saakir show our friend here why doing what she is doing is a bad idea," the hag looked around for whoever Harry was talking about and looked down when she heard a loud growl. Seeing the hellhound the hag jumped back and tried to run. "Saakir chase her away but do not hurt her...to badly."

Continuing to the shop Harry entered the shop and looked around before ducking below a red beam of light. "Woah, O'Reilly the goblins sent me."

"Oh my apologies," the middle-aged women said lowering her arm. "Can't be to careful here in Knockturn Alley. What can I do for you and your familiars."

"How does every wandmaker know everything!"

"A simple dark creature detector on the door."

"Oh," Harry facepalmed. "Anyway I need a custom wand without the trace."

"Alright, check out those woods and let me know which feels right."

Going up and down the rows of wood Harry eventually stopped at a very light colored wood. "Ah a piece of the tree of life, vey unusual. Now go over to the cores and pi-"

"I would like to use a hair of two hellhounds," Harry interrupted as he plucked a hair from each hellhound resulting in a growl. "Be quiet you know that didn't hurt."

"That would do," the wandmaker O'Reilly said. "However I need a liquid to create an equal current vector as the hairs are not long enough to go from end to end. If you would look at the liquids and tell me what feels right."

Going over each liquid core Harry couldn't find one that felt right, "Could hellhound saliva count and a magical core liquid?"

"I couldn't tell you however we could try." She replied handing him two vials.

"Saakir, Azura, would you kindly?" Moments later Harry was handing over two vials of hellhound drool.

"If this works you can pick it up tomorrow."

"I'll be here then." Harry replied walking out and heading out of Knockturn Alley. Once back in Diagon Alley Harry noticed it was getting late and decided on heading back to his room for the night. Not having the energy to eat dinner Harry passed out surrounded by an owl and two hellhound. However, before darkness took him he heard Saakir and Azura speaking, "Goodnight and Happy Birthday Harry," and then blackness took him.


End file.
